Emerald Green
by Scandiadream
Summary: The story of Snow White- with the MKR characters!


Emerald Green Emerald Green   


A Magic Knight Rayearth Fanfic. Snow White retold using MKR characters. 

by Scandiadream scandiadream@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer- MKR and its characters were created by CLAMP. Snow White was written by the Brothers Grimm. But this version was imagined by me, Scandiadream. 

Once upon a time, in a faraway land called Cephiro, there lived a noble couple named Clef and Presea. They wished to have a child very much. When Presea found out she was expecting a girl, she wished "I hope my daughter has eyes as green as emeralds". And her wish came true- their little girl had bright green eyes, and thus was named Emeraude. Several years later, Clef and Presea were blessed with another baby- this time a boy named Ferio. 

Unfortunately, Presea passed away when Ferio was only three and Emeraude twelve. Clef missed Presea very much, but realized that his children needed a mother. Hence he married Alcyone, another noblewoman. Strangely, Clef died not too long after he married Alcyone. 

The years passed. Alcyone treated Emeraude and Ferio decently, but was still rather distant and cold. It did not take the children too long to notice that Alcyone was extremely vain and self-absorbed. Meanwhile, Emeraude grew more and more beautiful every day. 

One afternoon, the royal carriage stopped in Clef's villa. It was the King and Queen of Cephiro, along with their two children, Princes Zagato and Lantis. They had just planned on taking a short rest on their way back to the palace. However, when Emeraude saw Zagato for the first time, she thought her heart was doing cartwheels. And was it her, or did he gaze at her eyes just as much as she gazed at his? Alcyone convinced the royal family to stay over for an early dinner. During the supper, Ferio and Lantis could not help but notice their older siblings smiling and being nervous. 

"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the prettiest one of all?"   
Usually, the mirror answered "You are, Alcyone". But today, the mirror said   
"Emeraude is the most beautiful woman in Cephiro".   
"WHAT? I will NOT allow this".   
Alcyone assumed that she was not having the best physique day, so she asked the next day:   
"Emeraude is". 

Alcyone would not allow this.   
"I will kill Emeraude. Nobody can be more beautiful than me. I will not allow competition" 

Unknown to Alcyone, Emeraude and Ferio overheard everything she was plotting.   
"Little brother, I have to flee."   
"Sister, I will go with you". 

Emeraude and Ferio escaped the palace that night. The next morning, Alcyone summoned her head knight, Geo Metro, and told him to bring her back the heart of Emeraude. Geo Metro told her he agreed...but instead shot a doe and brought a deer heart that somehow Alcyone believed belonged to a human. 

The two siblings found a cottage in the forest. Emeraude knocked the door. A tall blond muscular man answered.   
"Good morning. Our lives have been threatened. Could you please let us stay just this one night?" Emeraude asked.   
"Actually, I am happy that you have stopped by. My name is LaFarge. My wife, Caldina, had a baby recently, and we could use someone to take care of little Ascot while Caldina and I work."   
"Absolutely. Thank you so much!" Emeraude and Ferio entered LaFarge's house.   
"No, thank YOU. Now I can return to my job so that Ascot will never need anything" Caldina said after hugging Emeraude. 

Emeraude and Ferio took care of Ascot and of the house while LaFarge worked at the mines and Caldina at a local restaurant.   
LaFarge and Caldina may not have been as rich as Alcyone, but Emeraude and Ferio appreciated having peace.   
"Emeraude, don't you wish for a husband to honor, cherish, and protect you?"   
"Of course, but I don't think that is going to happen" Emeraude dreamed of the prince she had met that afternoon, and how she now was a simple woman, a fugitive who could not even try to go to the city without risking her life. 

"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the prettiest one of all?"   
"Emeraude is."   
"WHAT? She was killed exactly a month ago. Explain this to me"   
The mirror showed a vision of Emeraude living and working in Caldina's and LaFarge's little house in the middle of the forest.   
"I WILL take care of this". 

Alcyone disguised herself as an old lady. She took poison with her, but devised a sneaky way to insert it into Emeraude's food. 

The old lady (Alcyone) hunted for the little house. When she found it, she knocked on the door. An unsuspecting LaFarge answered.   
"Please let me in. I am lost and very weak"   
"Of course, please come in and join us for dinner".   
Emeraude had just prepared dinner for the family. She made sure to fix an extra plate for the old lady.   
"Look at that beautiful bird out the window" the old lady said all of a sudden.   
Emeraude, Ferio, LaFarge, Caldina, and even baby Ascot looked out the window. Unfortunately, this was a trick by Alcyone to sprinkle poison on Emeraude's plate. 

The old lady left the next morning, knowing that the poison would begin having its true effect soon. 

Suddenly, Emeraude felt pain in her stomach, then it moved up to her lungs and heart   
"Sister, are you all right?"   
"No Ferio. But don't worry- I will be with Mother and Father now" Emeraude said before fainting.   
"We cannot allow this- I will ride for a doctor" LaFarge said, running towards his horse.   
"I am afraid it is too late. She seems to be stopping breathing." 

"Brother, look, those people are in despair!"   
"Let's go help them" 

Prince Zagato stepped off his horse and asked what was going on. Ferio told him that Emeraude had gotten very ill all of a sudden and was afraid she had died by now.   
"She is not breathing, but her heart is still beating."   
Zagato lowered his head to Emeraude's and blew in her mouth, then listened to her pulse. Emeraude began breathing on her own again. Caldina and LaFarge were surprised, since it looked as if the prince was kissing their friend. But Lantis gave them a comforting smile. Ferio now remembered cardiopulmonary resuscitation. 

"What happened?" Emeraude said. But what she was thinking was "I am in heaven now! The prince I love has just kissed me awake!"   
"Emeraude, looks like you were poisoned. But you will be all right." Zagato said.   
"Poisoned? But, how?" Ferio asked   
"That old lady! She gave me the creeps from the beginning!" Caldina said. "But to poison Emeraude? What would someone have against our friend?" 

"That was no old lady. That was Alcyone. She was found earlier today." Zagato said.   
"A knight by the name of Geo Metro told us that Alcyone had commanded him to kill Emeraude, but he had not had the heart to do it, nor the conscience to keep this a secret. So now Alcyone is being charged with not one but two counts of attempted murder." Lantis said.   
"Why would somebody want to get rid of such a kind girl like Emeraude?" LaFarge asked.   
"Because Alcyone wanted to be the most beautiful woman in Cephiro" Emeraude said.   
"Beautiful, but for who?" Caldina asked. She knew that Lady Alcyone was a widow.   
"You don't want to know" Emeraude and Ferio sighed, assuming Alcyone did it for her nightly visitors. 

"Actually, she was interested in marrying me. The one man she could not have. But I dislike her cruel heart, and I love somebody else." Zagato said.   
Before Caldina could inquire who the lucky lady was, Zagato added   
"And that somebody is you, Emeraude. Since we met at your house, I have been thinking of you. When I had the chance to save you, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me."   
"Zagato. I can't believe this. I have loved you so much since then also." Emeraude said. Her heart had begun beating faster, but this time it was because of joy.   
"Emeraude, I will be the happiest person in the universe if you and I could spend the rest of our lives together."   
"That would make me just as happy also. I love you!"   
The prince and the maiden kissed. Their younger brothers cheered. 

And they got married and lived happily ever after. 

The End.   
  
  
  



End file.
